Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand
Die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand waren eine Reihe von Schlachten in 19 VSY, dem letzten Jahr der Klonkriege, die zwischen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und der Galaktischen Republik ausgetragen wurden. Im Rahmen dieser Belagerungen fanden die härtesten Schlachten der Klonkriege statt. Die Republik schaffte es schließlich, das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden, bis es zur Order 66 kam. Vorgeschichte Das Blatt wendet sich Nach zwei Jahren Krieg wurden die Separatisten von der Republik immer weiter vom Kern weggedrängt. Diese zogen sich auf in den Äußeren Rand zurück, und die Republik verfolgte sie. Die zu Beginn des Krieges herrschende unzureichende Koordination der Truppen und die fehlenden Kenntnisse der Jedi über die Einheiten, so wurden die Republic Commandos, welche für geheime Aufträge wie Sabotage, Infiltrationen von feindlichen Hauptquartieren geschaffen wurden, von den Jedi zunächst als normale Infanterie eingesetzt, führte zu schweren Verlusten. Diese Probleme verschwanden mit der Zeit, und die Jedi lernten die Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Truppen zu schätzen. Die Republic Commandos operierten erfolgreich und schwächten die Kriegsanstrengungen der Separatisten, während die ARC Trooper (ARC steht für Advanced Recon Commando) hinter den feindlichen Linien spezielle Missionen ausführten. Durch einen besonderen Lehrgang unter der Leitung des ARC Troopers Alpha-17 wurden die bisherigen Klon-Kommandanten darin geschult unabhängige Entscheidungen zu treffen, um die Jedi-Generäle zu entlasten. Klon-Kommandanten wie Cody, Gree, Bly, Bacara und andere konnten dadurch selbstständiger agieren, waren ebenfalls gute Soldaten und taktisch geschult. Aber auch zahllose sehr fähige menschliche Kommandanten dienten der Republik, und waren eine Bereicherung für die republikanischen Truppen. Vor allem Flottenkommandanten wie Jan Dodonna, später General der Rebellen-Allianz, und Denn Wessex, welcher einer der ersten imperialen Moffs wurde, zeichneten sich im Kampf aus. Doch vor allem neue mächtige Fahrzeuge und Waffen waren entscheidend. Mit den von den Kuat Triebwerkswerften produzierten Sternzerstörern der Venator-Klasse, 1137 Meter langen Kampfschiffen, verfügte die Republik über einen neuen und außergewöhnlich vielseitigen Trumpf. Das mächtige Kampfschiff war in der Lage als tödliche Waffe im Raumkampf, aber auch als gewaltiger Truppentransporter zu fungieren. Mit einer exzellenten Bewaffnung war es den Zerstörern und Fregatten der konföderierten Flotte hoch überlegen und viel effizienter als der Kreuzer der Acclamator-Klasse. Doch auch Bodenfahrzeuge wurden von den Kuat Triebwerkswerften gefertigt. Besonders der HAVw-A6-Juggernaut, ein zehnrädriger, schwer gepanzerter, mit Granatwerfern und Blastern bewaffneter, fast 50 Meter langer, 30 Meter hoher und 20 Meter breiter Kampfwagen, sorgte unter Trillionen von Kampfdroiden und deren separatistischen Befehlshabern für Entsetzen. Mit seinen gewaltigen Rädern konnte der Juggernaut mühelos Legionen von Kampfdroiden und Zwergspinnendroiden überrollen. Die Galaktische Republik sah den Moment gekommen die Separatisten endgültig zurückzudrängen, denn viele erfahrene Militärberater und die Jedi sahen es als notwendig an zu handeln. Die Offensive der Republik Die republikanischen Truppen gingen mit voller Kraft gegen Kernwelten, welche von den Separatisten während der Operation Durge's Lance von General Grievous erobert wurden, und konföderierte Besitztümer in den Kolonien, eine dicht bevölkerte Region in der Galaxis, welche die Kernwelten vom Inneren Rand trennt, vor. Die Offensive erwies sich als gewaltiger Erfolg. Der Republik gelang die Rückeroberung des Planeten Duro, welcher einige Monate zuvor in einem genialen Schachzug von Grievous persönlich erobert wurde. Ebenfalls gelang der Republik die Einnahme der Kernwelt Skako, denn jener Planet war der Hauptsitz der Technologie-Union, ein mächtiges Unternehmen, welches moderne Computeranlagen, Sternenschiffe und zahllose Kampfdroiden produzierte und seine enormen technischen Quellen in den Dienst der Separatisten stellte. Die einheimischen Skakoaner galten als eine Spezies, die treu zur Konföderation stand, sodass der Sieg auf Skako ein großer Erfolg für die Republik und für die KUS ein Desaster wurde. Nachdem der Kern relativ schnell gesäubert wurde, zeichneten sich auch in den Kolonien Erfolge ab. Der Planet Commenor, welcher treu zur Republik stand und die Heimatwelt Jan Dodonnas war, wurde in einer kurzen Schlacht befreit, während gleichzeitig bei der Schlacht von Balmorra ein großer Sieg eingefahren wurde. Als wichtige Produktionsstätte der Technologie-Union wurden auf Balmorra besonders Kampfschiffe für die konföderierte Flotte produziert, während eine Flotte von Kampfschiffen der Lucrehulk-Klasse den Orbit sicherte. Ohne große Mühen gelang es der Republik Balmorra einzunehmen, und damit die Front der KUS zu durchbrechen. Die Rückeroberung von Duro und weiteren Kernwelten, sowie die Siege auf Commenor und Balmorra schockierten die Konföderation, und waren entscheidend für weitere Offensiven. Couragiert wurden die Angriffe in den Kolonien verstärkt, was zu weiteren Siegen führte. Es gelang der Republik Castell zu erobern. Dieser Planet war als Hauptsitz der Handelsgilde und Heimatplanet der Gossams bekannt. Die Handelsgilde war ein mächtiges Unternehmen, das auf Seiten der Separatisten stand, und auch die Gossams waren eng mit der Konföderation verbunden. Mit dem Verlust eines ihrer wichtigsten Planeten verschärfte sich die Situation für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, denn viele Planeten und Stützpunkte gingen verloren. Nur Neimoidia und dessen Rohstoffwelten Deko, Koru und Cato Neimoidia konnten sich über ein Jahr lang haten, bis auch sie 19VSY an die Republik fielen. Teilweise bedrohten die republikanischen Streitkräfte sogar konföderierte Planeten im Inneren Rand, was für noch mehr Chaos unter der KUS sorgte. Dabei erlitt die KUS mit dem Verlust Koorivas einen sehr bitteren Verlust. Die einheimischen Koorivar zählten zu den größten Unterstützern der Konföderation , und ihr Heimatplanet war einer der Standorte der Handelsallianz. Dieses mächtige Unternehmen stellte sich in den Klonkriegen auf die Seite der Separatisten. Der Galaktischen Republik gelang es den Planeten zu erobern, was sich als großer Triumph erwies, denn mit dem Vorstoß in den Inneren Rand under Eroberung Koorivas wurde eine gewaltige Lücke in die Front der Separatisten gerissen. Die Republik bewertete die Offensive als einen großen Erfolg, denn der Kern war so gut wie gesäubert, die separatistischen Besitztümer in den Kolonien waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen vollständig gefallen und einige Truppenteile der Großen Armee der Republik stießen bis in den Inneren Rand vor. Für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme waren die erfolgreichen Angriffe ein tiefer Schock. Viele wichtige Welten wie Skako, Castell, Balmorra und Koorivar gingen verloren. Auch die einige Monate zuvor eroberten Kernwelten mussten schnell aufgegeben werden und man erlitt große Verluste an Schlachtschiffen und Truppen. Auf Seiten der Republik waren die Verluste dagegen relativ niedrig, was besonders an der ausgezeichneten Durchführung und hervorragenden Planung der Offensive lag, welche von den besten Militärberatern der Republik und erfahrensten Jedi-Generälen wie Mace Windu oder Yoda ausgearbeitet wurden. Die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand In Anbetracht der katastrophalen Situation für die KUS, befahl General Grievous der konföderierten Flotte einen groß angelegten Rückzug. Der Cyborg-General wusste, dass die Konföderation nicht in der Lage war auf die Offensive der Republik mit Gegenangriffen zu antworten, denn durch die erfolgreichen Angriffe des Gegners herrschte unter den konföderierten Truppen und ihren Anführern Entsetzen. Teilweise wurden ganze Flotten der Separatisten vernichtet und die republikanischen Truppen gaben der KUS durch ständige Angriffe keine Gelegenheit sich zu erholen. Auf Grievous' Befehl hin zogen sich Millionen von Separatistenschiffen in den Mittleren und vor allem in den Äußeren Rand zurück. Auf Planeten wie Xagobah, Sluis Van, Siskeen, Clak'dor VII, Boz Pity, Mygeeto, Saleucami und vielen anderen Welten errichtete die Konföderation gewaltige Festungen und mächtige Verteidigungsstellungen. Einige Planeten im Äußeren Rand dienten aber auch als Sitze der mächtigen Unternehmen, welche auf Seiten der Separatisten standen. Auf dem Eisplaneten Mygeeto errichtete der Intergalaktische Bankenverband, der wichtigste Geldgeber der Separatisten, sein Hauptquartier, da sein Heimatplanet Muunilinst bereits nur vier Monate nach Kriegsbeginn an die Republik fiel. Das gleiche Schicksal teilte Castell, der Heimatplanet der Handelsgilde, welche den Rohstoffhandel der KUS kontrollierte. Während der großen Offensive der Republik wurde Castell erobert, sodass sich die Handelsgilde auf den Planeten Felucia zurückzog. Ebenfalls befand sich der Hauptsitz der Handelsallianz, ein mächtiges Unternehmen, welches seine großen finanziellen und ökonomischen Vorteile in den Dienst der KUS stellte, auf Murkhana. Einige Mitglieder des Separatisten-Rates ließen sich auf den Planeten im Äußeren Rand gewaltige Festungen bauen. San Hill, der Präsident des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes, auf Mygeeto, Shu Mai, die Vorsitzende der Handelsgilde, auf Felucia, Wat Tambor, der Obermann der Technologie-Union, auf Xagobah, da sein Heimatplanet Skako in den Händen der Republik war. Der Rückzug der Separatisten in den Äußeren Rand sorgte unter den Bewohnern von Coruscant und anderen Kernwelten für eine Welle der Begeisterung. Ermutigt durch die erfolgreichen Offensiven der Republik und das schnelle Zurückweichen der Konföderation entsandten Kanzler Palpatine und die Jedi beinahe alle verfügbaren Truppen in die entlegenen Territorien des Äußeren Randes. Große Teile der republikanischen Flotte, darunter auch Schiffe, welche zum Schutz Coruscant sowie anderer Kernwelten dienten, wurden gemeinsam mit unendlichen Truppentransportern verlegt. Mit einer beeindruckenden Anzahl an Schiffen und Truppen wurden Stützpunkte der Konföderation auf Ord Radama, Ryloth, Xagobah, Saleucami, Felucia und anderen Planeten belagert. Indem man den Druck ständig aufrechterhielt, hoffte die Republik die Festungen der KUS zu zermürben und die Separatisten zur Kapitulation zu zwingen. Die Moral der Bevölkerung im Kern stieg extrem und viele waren sicher, dass die Konföderation bald zusammenbrechen und der Krieg ein Ende finden würde. An eine Niederlage oder einen möglichen erneuten Vorstoß der KUS glaubte kaum jemand, was besonders an der republikanischen Propaganda lag, welche jeden Sieg sofort hochspielte und übertrieben darstellte. Bei vielen Bürgern sorgte dies für eine fast schon arrogante Denkweise, denn man war vom bevorstehenden Sieg der Galaktischen Republik überzeugt und sicher, dass die Anführer der KUS schnell gefangen genommen und für ihre Handlungen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Allmählich schwand die Angst der Bürger und auch die Furcht vor dem teuflischen Grievous, welcher einige Monate zuvor mit der Eroberung von Duro Schrecken im Kern verbreitete, ging zurück. Allerdings warnten einige vor dieser Hysterie und auch der Jedi-Rat war über die Denkweise des Großteils der Bevölkerung nicht begeistert, denn viele Jedi und auch der Kanzler persönlich trieben die trügerische Sicherheit voran. Doch die Hoffnungen der Bürger verschleierten das wahre Gesicht des Kampfes. In gnadenlosen Gefechten und monatelangen Belagerungen mussten sich die republikanischen Truppen gegen die Konföderation zu Wehr setzen. Erbittert wehrten sich die Separatisten um die wertvollen Planeten zu verteidigen. Während der Belagerungen des Äußeren Randes kam es zu den schwersten Kämpfen der Klonkriege. Die Schlachten auf Saleucami, dessen Belagerung fünf Monate dauerte, Mygeeto, Felucia, Murkhana und anderen Welten zeigten den ganzen Schrecken der Klonkriege. Obwohl die Republik mit ihrer erfolgreichen Offensive die KUS geschwächt hatte, war die Konföderation noch nicht am Ende. Das Blatt zu Gunsten der Republik wendete sich nur langsam. Die Hoffnungen der Bürger auf einen raschen Sieg erwiesen sich als Illusion. Im Gegenteil: die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand verhalfen der Konföderation teilweise zu neuer Kraft, denn die Planeten der Randgebiete waren abgelegen und deshalb nur selten Mitglieder der Republik. Gezielt errichtete die KUS ihre Bastionen in den schwachen Sektoren des Äußeren Randes und eroberte die Planeten mit Leichtigkeit. Große Handelsunternehmen wie die Handelsföderation, die Handelsgilde und die Handelsallianz befanden sich im Krieg mit der Republik, was den Handel in den Randgebieten zum Erliegen brachte. Dadurch wurden viele Planeten der Randgebiete, die meisten ohnehin schon arm, noch ärmer. Abgelegene Planeten, wie beispielsweise Utapau, welcher kein Mitglied der Republik war, waren leicht zu erobernde Ziele. Doch die Separatisten attackierten auch republikanische Welten. So wurde auch Ryloth, der Heimatplanet der Twi'leks und treues Mitglied der Galaktischen Republik erobert. Egal ob auf separatistischen Mitgliedswelten wie Clak'dor VII, Sluis Van, Siskeen oder eroberten Planeten wie Utapau, Xagobah und Ryloth ging die Konföderation nach einem klaren Muster vor. Kommandobasen und mächtige Fabriken der Technologie-Union entstanden auf jedem Planeten. Diese Anlagen produzierten Nachschubtruppen, Raumjäger und viele Fahrzeuge unter Verwendung von planeteneigenem Material. Viele Festungswelten des Äußeren Randes waren von hässlichen Raffinerien und monströsen Produktionsbändern durchlöchert und erzitterten unter dem Gewicht der tödlichen separatistischen Kriegsmaschinerie. Um die Separatistenfestungen zur Aufgabe zu zwingen benötigte die Republik eine ungeheure Anzahl an Schiffen und Soldaten. Ihnen gegenüber standen Millionen von Kampfschiffen der KUS und Milliarden Kampfdroiden. Auf Seiten der Republik sorgten schwere Gefechte für große Verluste an Jedi und Klontruppen. Besonders der Kampf auf Saleucami kostete tausende Klone und mehrere Jedi das Leben. Die Kämpfe im Äußeren Rand erwiesen sich als langwierig, da die konföderierten Truppen unerbittlich weiterkämpften. Tausende republikanische Armeegruppen mitsamt ihren Jedi-Generälen verfingen sich in monatelangen Gefechten. Doch in dem Bewusstsein den Krieg rasch beenden zu wollen verlegte Kanzler Palpatine zweihunderttausend Klonsoldaten in den Äußeren Rand um die separatistischen Bastionen, Saleucami, Felucia und Mygeeto, zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Als Triade des Bösen brandmarkte Palpatine jene Planeten, aber die entsandten Soldaten hatten die Aufgabe Coruscant im Notfall zu verteidigen. Der Jedi-Rat misstraute dem Schritt des Kanzlers, während ein Großteil des Senats freudig zustimmte. Besonders Senator Organa von Alderaan kritisierte den Obersten Kanzler für diese Entscheidung. Da sich der Großteil der republikanischen Streitkräfte weit entfernt von Coruscant befand, und auch die letzten großen Truppenverbände die Hauptstadt der Republik verlassen hatten war Coruscant beinahe schutzlos. Das offenbarte den wahren Grund der Belagerungen: ein Großteil der Jedi und republikanischen Truppen sollte in langwierige Belagerungen verstrickt sein um das Zentrum der Galaxis angreifbar werden zu lassen. Das nutzte General Grievous bei seinem hinterhältigen Angriff auf Coruscant aus. Indem er den Kanzler entführte und Coruscant durch den Kampf schwere Schäden davontrug, schockierte er die gesamte Galaxis und zeigte, dass sich die Bewohner der Kernwelten getäuscht hatten. Gleichzeitig begannen die Separatisten Planeten im Mittleren Rand zu erobern und verzeichneten dabei durchaus Erfolge. Obwohl der Großteil der konföderierten Flotte sich im Äußeren Rand befand, unternahmen einige Dutzend Schiffe den Angriff auf Coruscant, und attackierten den strategisch sehr wichtigen Planeten Kashyyyk, den Heimatplaneten der Wookiees. Der Republik gelang es den Kampf auf Coruscant für sich zu entscheiden, und in einem harten Kampf mit Anakin Skywalker wurde Graf Dooku, der Anführer der KUS, getötet. Daraufhin übernahm General Grievous dessen Position, aber nur kurze Zeit später fiel der fürchterliche Cyborg auf Utapau im Kampf gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi. Durch Grievous' Tod war den Separatisten das Rückgrat gebrochen. Auch in den meisten Schlachten im Äußeren Rand stand die Republik kurz vor dem Sieg. Eigentlich ging der Großteil der Bewohner der Republik und auch der Jedi-Rat davon aus, dass der Kanzler nun in Friedensverhandlungen mit der Konföderation treten würde, aber es sollte ganz anders kommen. Verlauf Schlacht von Felucia thumb|[[Schlacht von Felucia]] Auf Felucia errichtete die Handelsgilde, welche in den Klonkriegen die KUS unterstützte, ihr Hauptquartier. Die Präsidentin der Handelsgilde, Shu Mai, gleichzeitig auch ein Mitglied des Separatistenrates, besaß dort ihre persönliche Festung. Dadurch geriet der Planet ins Visier der Republik. Unter dem Kommando der beiden Jedi Aayla Secura und Barriss Offee nahm das 327. Sternenkorps mit dem erfahrenen Klon-Kommandanten Bly am Angriff auf Felucia teil. Es gelang der Armeegruppe nicht Shu Mai gefangenzunehmen, da sie sich auf Anweisung von General Grievous nach Utapau zurückzog. Allerdings ordnete sie an das Trinkwasser des Planeten zu vergiften, um die einheimische Bevölkerung auszulöschen. Dieser hinterhältige Plan wurde jedoch durch die Jedi und Klonsoldaten vereitelt. Im weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht kämpften sich die Truppen durch den Dschungel und es gelang der Republik mehrere Angriffe von Droiden abzuwehren. Der Sieg für die Republik stand bevor. Während der Kämpfe empfingen die Soldaten von Palpatine die Order 66, den Befehl die Jedi als Verräter sofort zu eliminieren. Aayla Secura wurde von Bly und einigen anderen Klonen umzingelt und getötet, während Barriss Offee dem Feuer eines AT-TE zum Opfer fiel. Schlacht von Boz Pity Während sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker auf der Suche nach Dookus dunkler Schülerin Asajj Ventress befanden, entdeckten sie auf Boz Pity starke separatistische Aktivitäten und eine gewaltige Blockade von über hundert Schiffen. Zufällig stießen die beiden Jedi auf Senator Organa, der von mehreren Jedi darunter Mace Windu, Adi Gallia und anderen begleitet wurde. Gemeinsam mit dem ARC-Trooper Alpha-17 und dem Geschwader Sieben ging die Republik zum Angriff über. Es entbrannte eine Schlacht, in welcher auf Seiten der Konföderation auch Graf Dooku und General Grievius beteiligt waren. Während des Kampfes tötete Grievous den Jedi Soon Baytes und das Jedi-Ratsmitglied Adi Gallia, und verletzte Alpha schwer. Obi-Wan stieß auf die schwer verletzte Ventress und bekämpfte sie im Duell, obwohl er ihr nicht den Todesstoß verpassen konnte. Die Separatisten zogen sich auf Dookus und Grievous' Anweisung zurück, sodass die Republik den Sieg davontragen konnte. Da Ventress für tot gehalten wurde, brachte man sie auf eine Sanitätsfregatte um auf Coruscant bestattet zu werden. An Bord erwachte sie jedoch aus ihrem Koma, überwältigte die Crew, zwang sie in den Hyperraum zu springen und verschwand für immer. Schlacht von Mygeeto thumb|right|[[Schlacht von Mygeeto]] Auf dem entlegenen Planeten Mygeeto errichtete der Intergalaktische Bankenverband, einer der wichtigsten Geldgeber der Separatisten, sein Hauptquartier. San Hill, der Präsident des Bankenverbandes, besaß auf Mygeeto eine eigene Festung, und ordnete an den Planeten mit vielen Truppen zu verteidigen. Unter dem Kommando von Jedi-Meister Ki-Adi-Mundi und Klon-Kommmandant Bacara nahmen die Galactic Marines an der Schlacht teil. Das Ziel war es den Planeten zu erobern und San Hill zu ergreifen. Die Kämpfe waren verlustreich und ein Großteil Mygeetos wurde in harten Gefechten zerstört. Nur langsam und unter schweren Verlusten gelang es der Republik die konföderierten Truppen zurückzudrängen. Während des Kampfes auf den Brücken Mygeetos erhielten die Klonsoldaten die Order 66, welcher Ki-Adi-Mundi zum Opfer fiel. Schlacht von Saleucami thumb|left|[[Schlacht von Saleucami]] Auf Saleucami errichteten die Separatisten unter der Führung des gefallenen Jedi Sora Bulq ein neues Hauptquartier und begannen damit, eine Armee aus geklonten Nikto zu züchten, die so genannten Morgukai-Klone. Diese rein auf Kampf gezüchteten Wesen stellten eine große Bedrohung dar. So begann die Republik mit einer der größten Militäroperationen des Krieges. Sie schickte mehrere Korps, darunter Klon-Kommandant Blys 327. Sternenkorps und das 91. Aufklärungskorps von Klon-Kommander Neyo auf den Planeten. Als Jedi führten K'Kruhk, Oppo Rancisis, A'Sharad Hett und Aayla Secura die Truppen an. Während die Klonarmeen gegen die Morgukai-Klone kämpfte, drangen die Jedi in die unterirdischen Anlagen ein, um die Klonanlagen zu beschädigen. Stass Allie blieb, gemeinsam mit Commander Neyo und dem 91. Aufklärungskorps, auf dem Planeten zurück, um die letzten überlebenden Morgukai-Klone zu beseitigen. Schlacht von Kashyyyk Im Jahr 19 VSY griff eine gewaltige Droidenarmee und eine Armee von Trandoshaner den strategisch, militärisch und wirtschaftlich äußerst wichtigen Planeten Kashyyyk, der der Heimatplaneten der republiktreuen und kunstfertigen Wookiees ist, an. Nachdem die Trandoshaner ein Lager auf Kashyyyk errichteten, von wo aus sie Jagd auf Wookiees machten, entschied der Rat der Jedi die Entsendung eines Klonangrifftrupps nämlich der 41. Elite Legion, das schon Erfahrungen im Kampf in Wäldern und anderem unwegsamen Terrain hatte, unter Leitung von Commander Gree, Meister Yoda, Meister Luminara Unduli und Meister Quinlan Vos, um die Wookiees bei ihrer Verteidigung gegen die Droidenarmee zu verteidigen. Kampfbereite Wookiees eilten in die Hauptstadt Kachirho, die es zu verteidigen galt. Als die Droidenarmee zum Angriff ansetzte verteidigten Klone, Wookiees und Jedi die Hauptstadt bis aufs Messer. Yoda und Undulie kämpften am Strand der Stadt, Vos in den dahinterliegenden Wäldern. Nach geschickten Flankenangriffen, angeregt durch Meister Yoda, konnte die Droidenarmee langsam zurückgedrängt werden, während im Orbit über Kashyyyk eine riesige Separatistenflotte eine Blockade um den Planeten legte, die aber durch einen gezielten Angriff der 501. Legion im Raumkampf aufgebrochen werden konnte. Die Schlacht endete mit der Ausrufung der Order 66 und einem Sieg der Republik. Schlacht von Xagobah thumb|right|General [[Grievous.]] Nachdem die Techno Union Xagobah erobert hat, wollte die Galaktische Republik den Planten zurückerobern. Glynn-Beti, Ulu Ulix und Anakin Skywalker führten die Schlacht gegen Wat Tambor und Grievous. Die Klonkrieger mussten während der Schlacht eine Zitadelle erobern und die Droiden verjagen. Schlacht von Utapau Nach der Suche von Grievous hat man herausgefunden, dass er sich auf Utapau befindet. Die Galaktische Republik hatte Klon-Kommandant Cody und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit dem 212. Angriffsbataillon in den Einsatz geschickt. Die Schlacht war für die Republik ein erfolgreiches Unternehmen bis die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde. Das Ende: Order 66 Die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand und die Klonkriege wurden beendet durch die Order 66. Dieser Befehl kam vom Obersten Kanzler Palpatine, er befahl den Klonkrieger alle Jedi-Ritter zu töten. Anakin Skywalker alis. Darth Vader vernichtete die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme - Anführer, so war der Krieg zu ende. Weitere Schlachten * Schlacht von Acherin * Schlacht von Bal'demnic * Schlacht von Belderone * Schlacht von Bomis Koori IV * Schlacht von Garqi * Schlacht von Murkhana * Schlacht von New Bornalex * Schlacht von Ord Radama * Schlacht von Orto * Schlacht von Ossus * Schlacht von Ryloth * Schlacht von Sarrish * Schlacht von Tellanroaeg * Schlacht von Toola * Schlacht von Tythe * Schlacht von Xagobah * Schlacht von Clak'dor VII Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Eine neue Bedrohung'' *''Im Kreuzfeuer'' *''Auf der Spur'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Verlustbericht: Order 66'' Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Schlachten en:Outer Rim Sieges nl:Outer Rim Sieges es:Asedios del Borde Exterior